Dear Mr President
by XxLilyNGxX
Summary: The conversations Alfred has had with his presidents. From Washington to Lincoln and all those others in between.


This took me forever! Sorry I didn't have time to do all the presidents but my History class has only gotten this far and I got tired. So…yeah.

Phew. Read and enjoy.

* * *

1. They were meeting _him_ today and it was one of those rare instances where America found he was nervous in the face of something new...

He patted down his uniform and ran a shaky hand through his hair knocking over his glasses in the process. Embarrassed Alfred quickly righted them again on his face and hoped to god no one saw him.  
"America?"  
_Oh sh_-  
"General- um well you're not…"  
"Mr.… ah no that's not it…"  
"Your Maj-"  
"Mr. President is fine Alfred."  
"Oh alright"  
_Ah…so this is him_…  
"Mr. President…"  
Washington smiled.

"You could stay a little longer…"  
"I am flattered Alfred but two terms is quite enough for me. It's about time I get back to my farm." America continued to follow him, his steps small compared to the larger mans leading strides.  
America wasn't scared or anything unseemly like that, yet there was undeniably an uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach.  
"What am I suppose to do without you?"  
Washington smiled gently "I believe I addressed all of that already Alfred, were you not listening?"  
America stumbled "no I was! Of course I was."  
Washington stopped then and turned to look Alfred in the eye. In front of Washington America could feel his back straighten and his heart beat a little harder.  
"Liberty, when it begins to take root, is a plant of rapid growth…you will become a fine nation one day and you will do that on your own Alfred. That is your responsibility and that is the inspiration that you have based yourself on."  
Alfred's heart swelled until he could feel its pressure from the tips of his toes to the corners of his ears.  
_General Washington_…  
"You… will still be here with me though won't you?"  
_Mr. President_…  
"…I have never entertained the thought of leaving Alfred."  
_Father_…

2. "They just keep coming."  
Alfred smiled "can you blame them? I am pretty splendid." Adams shook his head "you're breathtaking Alfred but that's not the point. This situation could easily become dangerous. You are aware that France is involved in a war with England aren't you?"  
"Honestly though when are those two not fighting?"  
"…Never mind that now. The issue remains that we are going to need to put some Acts in place to keep them out."  
Oh dear "what kind of Acts are you thinking of John?"  
"Oh just one or four."

3. "Thomas are you really going to do it?"  
"Well you know I'd be a fool to pass up this deal." He would be too. France must've been desperate to give up all of that land for such a small amount.  
Yet…  
"You know it says in the constitution-"  
"I know what it says in the constitution Alfred I helped write it."  
Wounded America snapped back "well you're the one that wants me to strictly follow it! Isn't that hypocritical of you!?"  
"Jeffersons' face flushed with embarrassment and frustration, the hue clashing grotesquely with the shade of his hair.  
"Well you know I'm doing this for you. America's future lies in farming and with this purchase more land will be available for expansion and cultivating. This could only be beneficiary towards you Alfred."  
_Touché_.  
"Well…if France isn't using it…"

4. "...Are you going to take that Alfred?"  
"Who Britain?" America's expression soured "he's always like that I think he gets off on being obnoxious."  
"He can't treat us like that. We are a formidable and powerful nation now (with due thanks to our new Bank of course). It's about time we gained some respect from them."  
America could feel the stirring of tension and excitement in his veins. "What are you planning Madison?"

"We'll call it the treaty of Ghent."  
"What does it say?"  
"Well there will be no more fighting between you and Britain for one thing." Alfred shrugged and wiped at the drying blood on his lip. "He got lucky then, what else?"  
"Well that's pretty much it."  
"…Madison why did we fight this war again?" He was met with indignation "a matter of reasons Alfred. _A matter of reasons_. Right...so about that Canada."

5. "It's an era of good feelings Alfred, one with no political parties struggling for power within congress. One that I believe will endure and continue uniting this nation."  
"Oho okay Monroe."

6. "Church and state should be separated Alfred."  
"Easier said then done Quincy."  
"My position as president was given to me by the people not God; therefore I shall take my oath on a book of law, not the Bible."  
"I like that Quincy, not like a king...although your father was president too."  
"Completely different Alfred. I was chosen by democracy."  
"Hm, there's been talk of a corrupt bargain John."  
"Politics Alfred, Politics. You'll be seeing a lot of it so get use to it."

7. "Old Hickory eh? You're one tough politician Andrew."  
"I have to be Alfred I am representing the common man after all. Listen Alfred, give men, all men, the opportunity to succeed and they'll do it. Give all men a fair chance to better themselves and they will."  
It sounded good, real good.  
A real pioneer spirit seemed to resonate from Jackson. Alfred could already see a new sense of enthusiasm and interest from the people, one that didn't exist before Andrew came along.  
Still…  
"All men?" Alfred could feel it then, that growing, nagging part of himself that had already begun to eat at him from the inside.  
"Africans and Indians too?"  
"No Alfred. Listen, you have to listen to what I say Alfred. If you give white men the chance-"  
"Yes yes I've heard but-"  
"No buts America. This is the future. This is the era of the common man. No more tyranny under the elitist circle."  
"If you say so Jackson…"

8. "You know it's harder then it looks…"  
"Hm."  
"Listen it's not like I wanted this depression to happen! To be fair you were pretty messed up even before I took office."  
"I don't need you judging me right now Martin Van Ruin."  
"…Do they really call me that?"

9. "A month as president eh…how utterly pathetic."  
"Well it's been a fine month Harrison."

10. "Ahaha his Accidency…genius. Who though of that?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh no just talking to myself Tyler."

11. "It's our right, our destiny to expand as a nation Alfred."  
"Absolutely!"  
"America is a fine country, what that has exceeded almost everyone's expectations perhaps even our own!"  
"You're right I am quite exceptional."  
"You certainly are Alfred and it's about time you got what you deserve."  
"Yes! Well no…listen Polk that's all well and good and I mean I agree I think its about time I started growing and all that but um…have you decided…what to do about that…uh."  
"What? Oh, oh slavery! Yes well we will cross that bridge once we come to it won't we Alfred."  
"Will we?"  
"Yes but right now we're going focus on expansion. America is truly a wonderful nation and it's our manifest destiny to spread it."  
"Well they're not always happy to see us huh?"  
"They should be I can't see how they wouldn't want to be part of such a great land."  
Alfred smiled "where the weak grow strong and the strong grow great, right?"  
James smiled back "right!"

12. "Happy Birthday America! May the coming years bring you nothing but good fortune."  
"Well considering how large this issue of slavery has become I doubt I will be getting much peace but thank you Zachary. Are you going to eat that?"  
"Hm? Oh yes, they're gifts from well wishers, I wouldn't want to offend anyone."

13. "The Whigs are fighting amongst each other again."  
Alfred shook his head "what's with this separation?"  
I don't like it.  
"I don't know Alfred but honestly I miss the days when the Whigs and Democrats would just hate each other."  
He kind of agreed, since when did state interest overrule concern for the nation? What was with this Sectionalism over nationalism?  
"Now Fillmore lets just relax."  
"No Alfred I'm through with my party leaders, I'm going to make my own party."  
Because that's just what we need right now, more parties. What with the free soilers already running around.  
"Really? What are you going to call it?"  
"I know nothing."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's it."  
"That's what?"  
"That's what I'm going to call it."  
"…What?"

14. "The issue of slavery has come again Alfred, despite all of our efforts."  
America rubbed his eyes, he was so tired "I really thought the Compromise of 1850 would stop this…"  
_No you didn't_.  
"I don't know what to do Alfred. My cabinet holds members from both sides and I-"  
"You come from the North don't you Pierce?"  
"Well yes…"  
"Yet you support the South?"  
"Now Alfred I never said-"  
"You wish to expand which means you sympathize with southerners who want to expand to gain more land for farming!"  
"That's not it, I merely…I just thought that if we could focus on expanding perhaps it would ease the tension over slavery."  
"Then do you support the North, who wish to outlaw slavery for their own benefit despite the fact that it is protected by state and federal law?!"  
"That's not it! America what…what do you want me to do? I don't know what you want!"  
_I don't know what I want either_!  
"I wish I could indulge higher hope for the future of our country, but the aspect of any vision is fearfully dark and I cannot make it otherwise…I'm sorry Alfred…"  
Kansas is bleeding.

15. "You need to have a firm position Buchanan, I need you right now."  
"I believe slavery is immoral, nevertheless a greater evil will be unleashed if the slaves are freed…believe me when I tell you though I do not wish for a civil war Alfred."  
"What will you do to stop it?"  
"What could I possibly do?"  
_They are going to leave_…  
"They are going to leave me James! Do something!"  
"The Constitution does not give the federal government any power to coerce a State into submission. There is nothing I can do Alfred!"  
_He could feel himself tearing and he could do nothing about it_…

16. "Because of your election they have left."  
"It was never my intent to launch a war Alfred. Is there no hope left in you for peace?"  
_South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, slowly he could feel himself shredding from the seams.  
_"The Union will only fight if the Confederate army attacks."  
_Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas_  
"Alfred Ft. Sumter has been assaulted."  
_Virginia, Arkansas,_  
"I promise you Alfred I will bring them back to the Union."  
_North Carolina, Tennessee_,  
_His glasses shattered and his world turned crimson._

"Are you alright Alfred?"  
"No."  
"You're not through yet though. You will endure and you will survive." His voice was quiet and composed. Stark against the chaos that was tearing apart the United States.  
"Can you hear another voice Alfred?"  
_It's me._  
"Jefferson Davis has been elected president of the confederate."  
_The other me._  
"There is no other you." **His** voice was unyielding "There is only one United States of America Alfred and it will not fall."  
His words echoed through Alfred as he died and fought and killed.  
_I will not fall._

Alfred was stumbling but he was standing.  
"This war has become something else."  
"Are we fighting for something else?"  
"I believe that those who deny freedom to others, deserve it not for themselves…"  
"You will abolish slavery then."  
_As he both rejoiced and resented there was still yet another part of him. Quiet and beaten, broken and silenced, 4 million strong, that soared.  
_"I will preserve the Union Alfred that is what I will do."

"With malice toward none, with charity for all, with firmness in the right as God gives us to see the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in; to bind up the nation's wounds; to care for him who shall have borne the battle, and for his widow and his orphan - to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and lasting peace, among ourselves, and with all nations."  
He could still feel it though, as he traced the scar that slid right across is abdomen. It ached every time he touched it and he was wise enough to know now that it would continue to do so for a long time.  
"You will restore yourself Alfred. You will heal and become what you are and were always meant to be."  
But if his president was here…  
"This nation shall have a new birth of freedom — and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."  
_The war was over and Alfred had new glasses._

"Now he belongs to the ages."

Abraham Lincoln was dead.

And Alfred's heart was broken.

* * *

Wow seriously, SERIOUSLY!? So long. I actually wish I could go further and get into Johnson and Reagan but I'll save that for another time. Was this ok? Did you guys get it? There's some hardcore history in between the lines and you just have to know it to get it im afraid. Hey only in hetalia can inside jokes be understood by paying attention in school.

Some cheats for you non history buffs.

1. I basically just listed some of the precedents Washington set up, I also gave a holla to the farewell adress.

2. Refers to the 4 acts that were put in place by Adams, mostly against the French who were in a war with Britain at the time. Adams wanted to keep the US neutral and not get involved.

3. Refers to the Louisiana Purchase which technically had gone against the Constitution.

4. Refers to the war of 1812 which was kind of unnecessary in my opinion. Ot did however prove to Britain that the US was a force to be reckon with.

5. The era of good feelings (seriously that's what its called) there weren't any major issues that really divided politicians into parties. Ho that changes though.

6. John Quincy and the scandal on his election that involved Henry Clay.

7. Andrew Jackson in the Jackson era was the first president that really ignited so much interest from the common man, when he was president at least. People were getting more involved in politics via newspapers and stuff. However Jackson was a racist and often disregarded the opinions in congress in order to further his own goals.

8. There was a depression and Martin Van Buren was a weak president that in a way was unfairly blamed for the depression.

9. Harrison a Whig (that was a political party back in the day) died a month into office.

10. Tyler (Harrison's vice president) was NOT a Whig. He was a hardcore democrat actually. You can imagine how bitter the Whigs would've been.

11. Manifest Destiny, the US's belief that it is so friggen awesome it needs to get bigger. That's seriously it. President James for the most part completely ignored the issue of slavery.

12. lol reference to the fact that Zachary died a few dads after a 4th of July party. Many people believe he was poisoned.

13. The political parties began to divide amongst themselves as the issue of slavery grew hotter. It started to become, Northern whigs vs Southern whigs ect. Other parties like the know nothing party would also show up.

14. Pierce was a weak president who did little to calm down the issue of slavery, he tried to get the people to focus on other issues instead but it backfired.

15. Buchanan is often considered one of the worst presidents, or the wrong president at the wrong time. To be fair though the issue of slavery had gotten so big at this point I'm not sure anyone could have prevented the war.

16. Really, I just took you guys through the civil war into Lincolns death.

I snuck in a lot of actual quotes throughout. You could probably point them out. They're the extremely well written parts :) Presidents are good speakers, who knew.


End file.
